The invention relates to a bathing chair for use by a mobility-impaired person, and more particularly, to a waterproof portable bathing chair having a backrest and a headrest for improved comfort, and a pair of handrails and a footrest for providing a safer and easier means for getting into and out of a bathtub.
Many mobility-impaired persons, such as the disabled or elderly, cannot take a shower in a traditional bathtub because they cannot stand for the substantial period of time required. Soaking in a bathtub, however, is a positive solution because it provides mobility-impaired people with a relaxation and comfort that is physically and mentally therapeutic, without having to stand for a long period of time. Even getting into and out of a traditional bathtub to take a bath, however, requires that the user be able to step over the front wall of the bathtub, sit down on the bottom surface of the tub, and lift themselves up and over the front wall when finished. The process of getting into and out of a bathtub alone, or even with the aid of others, makes taking a bath very difficult for mobility-impaired persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,483 to Emery discloses an inflatable seat with three upright sides for supporting a user in a bathtub. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,817 to Smith discloses a seat assembly having a lip that overlies the front wall of the bathtub to assist disabled people. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,297 to Sutor discloses an adjustable seat and frame assembly for use in a bathtub.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a secure bathtub chair, which allows a mobility-impaired person safe and easy access when getting into and out of the bathtub. Accordingly, the bathtub chair of the present invention provides a pair of handrails and a footrest for helping a user balance while getting into and out of the bathtub. The footrest of the invention includes a foot rail having two ends. Each end is attached to a compressible spring and suction cup, which together allow the footrest to adjust and fit securely between the bathtub walls.
It is another object of the invention to produce a comfortable and relaxing bathtub chair. Accordingly, the bathtub chair has a cushioning seat, an upper body cushioning device, and a headrest.
It is another object of the invention to produce a bathtub chair that is easily portable. Accordingly, the invention provides a lightweight waterproof bathtub chair, with a flexible upper body cushioning device, a headrest, and a pair of armrests that flexibly fold together for easy packaging and portability.
Yet another object of the invention is to produce a bathtub chair having a replaceable decorative cover. Accordingly, the invention has a replaceable waterproof cover for concealing the seat, the upper body cushioning device, the headrest, and the armrests.
The invention is a waterproof portable bathing chair and footrest for use by a mobility-impaired person in a bathtub. The chair and footrest help balance and support a user while getting into and out of the bathtub. The chair includes a pair of armrests that each attach to the sides of the seat and secure around a handrail. The pair of handrails, along with the footrest, provide much needed safety and balance to the user. In addition, the bathing chair includes a cushioning seat, an upper body cushioning device attached to the seat and a headrest attached to the upper body cushioning device for comfortably supporting the user while relaxing in the bathtub.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.